warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Focus/@comment-186.29.15.94-20171108184454
I think this is worthless. The game is too easy to ever need Focus and Operator mode doesn't tide too well with the core gameplay so in the end it becomes at best a panic button but most of the times is simply overkill. Even if I can get a large ammount of focus daily I don't care because there is no need, without an obstacle to overcome there is no feeling of acomplishment. Operator mode is just a mini game to distract players so they won't relize that WF's gameplay is dated. In my opinion DE needs to stop drifting away from the core gameplay and start refining basic game mechanics. Difficulty should be a major concern for Devs, if the game offers no challenge, the players get bored, if the game is too difficult, the players get frustrated (this has been satated a lot before, right?). At this point I want to clarify something, having infinite escaling on enemies doesn't make the game difficult because even with that there are many ways to cheese the game and the true problem becomes how patient you are, which is basically the difference between a 40 min surv and a 5h run, anf at any rate infinite escaling is just a cheap and lazy way to introduce a "challenge". Make enemies thougher by improving AI and in counterpart reduce the enemy numbers because at this point I'm playing a Dynasty Warriors game. It'sdumb how many times enemies in line of sight stay still unloading their guns and waiting for me to kill them, the only enemies allowed to do this are Heavy Gunners (bc of the spool off time on their guns and considerable armor). New enemies should follow a simple philosophy, they must be able to kill you, but if do it right they should be dispatched fast and harmlessly. Nullifiers were a nice adittion because without altering the game, they forced players to change tactics (in case you relied in spamming abilities) and unlike the Scrambus (which I think were a bad addition) these have a bright big globe that serves as a warning to players. If you must introduce a very destructive type of enemy, then allow friendly fire (for the given enemy) so you don't have to worry about the surounding crowd or another balance mechanic. Another aspect that needs attention is crowd control. This is tied to bullet sponges, I have to ask, is WF a fast paced game or not? If enemies are smarter and stronger, why is there a need for them to be able to endure focus fire for 20s? and why can WF abilities CC them for that long. I mean, 5s should be enough,it forces the players to act fast or to burn throught their energy, thus creating a real gap between skilled players and noobs, in contrast to the current state where the differece relies on equipment. I mean, If I invest 3k hours in the game, I want to feel like I'm better than the guy with just about 50h despite of the wallet size. Moving on, the mod system needs attention too, but I won't talk much about it bc I think DE is aware of hte problem, I'll just say that dmg mods must be removed and mods must focus on utility. One way to make it work would be to add a fixed dmg bonus to each mod and translate the decission to, for example, do I want reload speed or a larger mag cap? (+30% reload speed +30% dmg) or (+40% mag cap + 30% dmg). Finally, fix the escaling, if changes where made and organic difficulty were introduced, the escaling will have to change drastically. I will be very unfair if enemies suddenly become able to flank me while still being capable of endure a full mag to the head. BTW, I'm writing this cos I watch a video about how to farm insane ammounts of focus in a brief period of time, and I was think about the purpose of even caring about focus and operator mode...